fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Believe Trust Pretty Cure!
Believe Trust Pretty Cure! is one of MoonlightRainbow's pretty cure fan series on fandom of pretty cure wiki. Story Believe Trust Pretty Cure! Episodes Kitty fairy from Trust Heart Kingdom went to Earth to find legendary warriors pretty cure who will protect Earth and Trust Heart Kingdom from evil group Notrust. Kitty really find 14 years old girl Nico who is great at sports and loves eating. She along with her childhood friends Miya (master of fashion change as she calls herself) and Maki (calm, clever and fair girl) and two 11 years old girls Suzuko (shy but very wise girl who has trouble with finding friends and Aoi (girl who acts like boy). They are very diffrent but if they trust each other they are only ones who can protect Earth and Trust Heart Kingdom. Characters Pretty Cure Nagisa Nico '- Nico is energetic 14 years old girl who is great at sports and loves eating. She is always ready to help ones who are in trouble. She is Miya and Maki's childhood friend. Her alter ego is Cure Jump. 'Otoshiro Miya '- Miya is energetic 13 years old girl who loves fashion and is "master of fashion change" as she calls herself. She most often shows it, when she tries to make Aoi more like girl and she calls that: "Operation change Boy like girl Aoi to cute Aoi-chan. She is Nico and Maki's childhood friend. Her alter ego is Cure Fashion. 'Kiriya Maki - Maki is calm 14 years old girl and Nico and Miya's childhood friend. She is very clever and fair, she hates unfair things. She often tells Suzuko and Aoi when they don't understand Nico and Miya: "That's how this two are. Only if you play together with them since you were young kid you can understand them." Her alter ego is Cure Loyal. Aida Suzuko - Suzuko is shy and wise 11 years old girl. She has troubles when making friends. She have older sister and she get along very well with her. Her alter ego is Cure Mind. Arisugawa Aoi '- Aoi is 11 years old girl who acts more like boy. She hates skirts and is very happy that elementary school she is going to doesn't have school uniform so she doesn't need to wear skirt but she know she'll need to wear it when she'll went to middle school because there isn't middle school that doesn't have uniform. She is great at soccer and have very short hair and a lot of people think she is boy when they meet her for the first time. She really hates it when Miya is trying to "change her" in Aoi-chan. Her alter ego is Cure Sporty. Fairies 'Kitty - Kitty is cat like fairy from Trust Heart Kingdom and only mascot of Believe Trust team. She ends her sentences with - kitty or - nya. Villains Others Locations Trivia *Three of five cures shares surname with someone from Aikatsu. **Otoshiro Miya shares surname with Otoshiro Seira. **Kiriya Maki shares surname with Kiriya Aoi **Arisugawa Aoi shares surname with Arisugawa Otome and also name with Kiriya Aoi. Category:Believe Trust Pretty Cure! Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:User: MoonlightRainbow Category:Fan Series